tigersdragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Wai Tin Triad
Biography Wai Tin Triad is Fung's former Triad group back in the days when he was in Hong Kong.Fung was the Vanguard in the group.Wai Tin Triad is one of the largest triad society to date with them overtaking Causeway Bay as their main base.Wai Tin Triad's field of operation is mainly illegas business such as (especially)drugs,gambling,and racketeering.Not much known about Wai Tin Triad but Wai Tin is said to control almost half of the illegal profit in Hong Kong.Fung too was an influential man back in the days.But,when Fung's boys lost in the gang war with rival San Yan Triad,his friend Lau which is also the Deputy Mountain Master sent Fung to Malaysia in order to escape.During Fung's years in Malaysia,Wai Tin was built again and rose as one of the top spot in Hong Kong yet again.Because of their greatness,Wai Tin opened a new branch at Singapore.Lau is the Mountain Master in this place and Fatt (the man who gave Seng the army) becomes the Deputy Mountain Master.Wai Tin eventually became a primary role as it is the reason why Seng made the videos. Logo The logo was explained by Fung after Seng has been chosen to be Blue Lantern.Seng watched the logo until Fung interrupted.The logo resembles a black dragon as dragons are often associated with Chinese as symbol of bravery and strenght.The dragon is seen embracing Yin and Yang which serves as Chinese' belief that in order for the power to be stable,good and bad must co-exist,like Malays and Chinese and not Malays alone.On top of the dragon are Chinese characters that said 'Wai Lung' which is the name of Wai Tin's founder.Below the dragon,there also 2 characters.One is 'Courage' while the other is 'Wisdom'.Courage and Wisdom is Wai Tin's philosophy and motto.They believe that courage is needed in order to excel oneself,but one also needs to have a plan in order to complete his tasks. Idea of expanding business in KL Seng proposed the idea for Wai Tin to expand their business in KL but this idea was proved risky since KL isn't a place where Chinese control.So,in order to secure the positon,Seng must destroy the Malays so that Wai Tin could come in and expand their business.But,Wai Tin did contribute to the business in Petaling Street.They are the main supplier to Seng's pirated items since they said that the job isn't as risky.But,Seng wanted the drug supply because whoever controls the drug traffic will control everything.Near final part,it was then showed that Wai Tin did express interest in expanding business in KL to pay respect for the late Fung .This is proven in the scene where Lau's current Vanguard came to Malaysia along with his boys just to lent his army to Seng.Eventhough Seng refused at once because he vowed that he would not use the triad members before officializing himself and as he said that only Malays break promises,the Vanguard told Seng to "take the army,win the war,and be a part of us".The Vanguard then got back into the car while saying "this place is totally wrecked,but we can fix it.Just about time for Wai Tin to expand our business here" proving that Wai Tin would fix the damage in Petaling Street thus making it their new business. Dragons Of Wai Tin Lau and Fung are great friends.During their early stage in Wai Tin,they too were Blue Lanterns meaning that they were only unofficial and uniniciated members of Wai Tin.But,they weren't satisfied with that rank and they strived to prove their ability.One day,the current head of Wai Tin at that time issued a murder towards rival Yap Ting's leader.Yap Ting has been on Wai Tin's tail for a very long time and they are the greatest threat.Eliminating them means a total conquest in underground scene.Lau and Fung followed the team but eventually broke from the group and moved on their own.Fung and Lau killed many henchmen and they got to the 2nd floor where the leader Chou Fat stayed.Fung took care of the guards outside the room and waited outside while Lau got in and brutally murdered Chou Fat.That marked their glorious days in Triad after that.Because of their courage,Fung was promoted to Vanguard while Lau got the Deputy Mountain Master position.It's a very high jump for both of them from being only Blue Lanterns.The idea is when the current head retires,Lau will takeover thus making Fung the Deputy Mountain Master.After the things have settled,Wai Tin decided to open a new branch at Singapore and Lau was in charge.Both of them were very influential in the underworld.They are called the Dragons of Wai Tin. Oath and Declaration There is a ceremony will be held for new members including the Blue Lanterns.The ceremony is similar to normal Triad society's oath.Seng once took part in this ceremony in order to declare himself as Blue Lantern.In this ceremony,Seng made a vow that he would stay loyal to his group.He also read the infamous 36 Oaths of Triad Society.In the same time,Dhuha was having his 'baiah'.After this ceremony,Seng was given his dragon tatoo in his back that intersected to the front as a sign that he is now part of Wai Tin,eventhough uniniciated.